In My Heart
by sasa0488
Summary: Sequel to Closest Thing To Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed. The sun shone down onto the hospital car park, as a car pulled up into the space with the plaque bearing the name "Michael Beauchamp". An engine was heard to be turned off. Inside the luxurious car, beside him was the woman he loved. He looked over at her, gazing into her eyes as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Her hands were placed on her lap elegantly, as she glanced over at him. His hand reached for hers, the warmth of his transferring over to the back of hers. She smiled at him as his hand closed itself around hers, holding them firmly, never wanting to let go. "Are you sure you want to work today?" he questioned, clearly concerned for her welfare. Leaning over towards him, she let their lips touch lightly, leaving a tingling sensation as she pulled away. So tempted to take matters further, he leant towards her eager for more. Before he knew it, she had opened the door and slipped out of the expensive convertible. Letting out a quiet groan of disappointment, he followed her suit, watching her from over the top of the car.

A smirk played across her face as she bent back into the car to retrieve her bag. Looking at him slightly as she came back out again, she saw his facial expression had dropped, with puppy dog like eyes. She grinned at this, closing the door securely. He continued to stand there, hoping she'd answer his question. "Well, what are you waiting for? Full list today." She finally replied, obviously intending to spend her day at work. As she turned around, heading towards the main entrance of the hospital, her small emerging bump could be noticed. She was cleverly wearing clothes, which were discreetly hiding the bump. Few members of staff knew about her recent happenings with the cardiothoracic consultant, but those who knew, believed that they would make the perfect couple and a child would complete the picture. Despite the pregnancy, Connie didn't feel the need to lose her immaculate dress sense. Still clicking away with her heels, she made her way into work, strolling into the main lobby with him tagging along behind, briefcase in tow.

Almost 6 months into her experience as a pregnant woman, the morning sickness stage had passed quite a long time ago. Since her announcement to Michael, her life was much more than she had previously imagined. Everything had seemed to fit into place now, perfection as she had always hoped. Never believing that it would be her current situation over a year ago, but Connie was more than happy. Amazed. Astonished. Accomplished. And most importantly, in love. She closed her locker after pushing her belongings back into it. She stopped where she was, smiling with satisfaction. Thoughts flooding back to her. The thoughts that took a dramatic turn in her life.

"_There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around her petite body. His hands sat on her waist, as he looked down at her. For a moment, she let her eyes wander into contact with his. Looking away, then at the floor, she swallowed before looking back up at him._

"_Well…I…" she began, not quite knowing what to say to explain this to him. She felt she couldn't jump to the point straight away. She felt uncomfortable, but knew that he had the right to know. He looked at her warmly, his smile reassuring her that he was an understanding and caring man. Despite this, she still failed to find the words to put it before him._

_He stroked her cheek gently, the soft skin beneath his touch cold, with a hint of warmness as it started to warm up. He pulled away slightly, still retaining eye contact with her, "Connie…whatever it is, you can tell me in your own time." he continued. Her hand slid slowly up her thigh, up onto her lower stomach, letting it reside there. His eyes had followed her hand and as it hit her lower abdomen, the message struck him. He shot his eyes back up at her. She didn't know what he was thinking, what his reaction was, whether he had actually figured out what she wanted to say. "Are you…" he began, in an attempt to confirm his assumptions. She heard him. A small solitary nod from her said it all. _

"_Connie…I don't know what to say…" he replied in a slight shock. It wasn't what he expected, although it was astounding news that she was to have his child. He knew he wanted to be with her, sooner or later it was to happen, but it was just coincidence to happen now. She tried to read more of his reaction from his face, he did his best to hide it. She gripped hold of his wrist, frightened of his thoughts, his opinion, his reactions. He glanced down at her fingers ravelled around him, before gazing back into her eyes._

"_It's all a mistake. Don't worry. I'll sort it out." she reassured him. Knowing exactly what she meant by this, he shook his head whilst closing his eyes momentarily. _

"_You can't. I won't let you." He snapped back almost immediately. She looked stunned. She didn't know what he thought, but his sudden outburst definitely implied that this was what he wanted. She slid her hand down to his, tangling her fingers with his, before smiling in satisfaction. He smiled warmly back, knowing that everything would eventually be fine._

"_Are you sure about this?" she asked in curiosity. _

_He took her other hand with his free hand, holding them up before one another. Biting his lower lip, he grinned slightly, "Of course I want this. Most of all, I want you." Connie felt her heart skip a few beats at his declaration of love for her. For once in her life she felt wanted, and most importantly, loved. And with that, she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a passionate embrace. _

She strode onto the ward, spotting him on the opposite side by the medical storage room, speaking to the Clinical Matron. As she approached the pair, the lady smiled at her, her hand reaching out to stroke her arm in reassurance. "I believe a congratulations are in order Miss Seville." Connie glanced over at Michael, but all he could do was grin with pride. She couldn't blame him for sharing the news with a close member of staff, he was genuinely happy with his approaching arrival. He had attended anti-natal classes with her at another clinic, that they decided to attend. He looked after her day in, day out. He asked her to move in with him, so that they could be together every step of the way. She accepted all of this. As the Matron returned back to work, she followed him back into his office, closing the door behind her. He turned around to meet her eyes again, wanting to show her how he felt about her again.

"So…you decided to tell Jenny?" she began, sliding her arms behind her and taking a step closer to him. He slid the remaining distance to her, holding her in his arms again.

"And? Does Miss Seville have an objection?" he replied, leaning his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes lovingly.

Unable to deny such lust for him, she stroked his chest gently, knowing it was teasing him mentally as well as physically. "Of course not. I just don't want rumours flying around the hospital." She remarked, continuing to work her way down his upper body, sending shivers down his spine at the thought.

He seized her hand with his own, "Stop it." She smirked at his comment. She knew this was teasing him immensely, the sexual tension between them was unavoidable and irresistable, yet somewhat exhilarating at the same time.

"Make me." was her reply. The sparkle in her eye added to the moment. He knew she wanted him to have her right there, right now. The mere fact that they were both on shift at work, in a hospital stopped him. He released her from his grip, stepping away, inches from her. She frowned in confusion at his sudden decision to stop their antics.

"Later." He whispered into her ear. She smiled wickedly, acknowledging his suggestion for after work. Before she knew it, a searing pain travelled across her abdomen. Her hand reached for her bump as her legs collapsed beneath her. Michael caught her before she dropped to the floor, picking her up and laying her gently on the sofa. She cried in agony as the unknown pain continued to dominate her. Her other hand reached for his. He held it immediately, kissing it, which seemed more appropriate to him at that moment in time. As she caught back her breath, he asked in anticipation, "Connie?" She looked up at him, still wincing in agony. Knowing something was wrong, she squeezed his hand before saying, "Help me."


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of Maternity burst open as another trolley was wheeled in. She lay on the bed, still in complete agony as he ran beside her. She was taken into the nearest treatment room. Her hands still lay around her, clutching her bump in pain as people frantically ran in and out, finding the correct equipment they required. He felt completely hopeless, nothing he could do could help matters. He watched her lying there, crying in pain, desperate for help to rid the pain from her petite body. As the consultant approached her, prepared to examine her, her hand reached for his, clearly in need of his support. He held her hand, squeezing it, signifying to her that he was going to be here every step of the way for her. He glanced up at the obstetric consultant, who looked at him with slight disappointment. Closing his eyes, trying to calm himself deep down, but knowing this was going to end in tears. Connie was only in her 23rd week of her pregnancy. By the looks from the consultant, they had no choice but deliver the unborn baby. Without delivery, her life was at extreme risk and he didn't want anything so precious to him to be in such danger. He looked down at her, who was looking up at her in despair. He couldn't face telling her that they had to deliver. Ever since she told him she was expecting his child, she was over the moon. Telling her would shatter her heart to pieces, and he couldn't afford to do it again, but he had no choice. He paused for a moment, whilst she struggled for a breath.

"Connie, sweetheart…" he began, the tears threatening, but managing to refrain from falling. She was still holding his hand firmly, her dark eyes fixed with his, anticipating his answer. Trying to find the right words to explain the problem to her, he swallowed before continuing "…they need to deliver the baby…"

From outside the delivery suite, cries of sorrow could be heard. She knew that her unborn child would have next to no chance of survival if she were to give birth now. She didn't want it and knew he didn't either, but she knew it had to be done. Her tearful eyes broke from his, facing the wall, unwilling to confront him or be confronted. Feeling totally hopeless, he watched over her, "Connie…it's the only way…I don't want to lose you…" She turned back to face him, her eyes now all puffy and swollen. Sniffling and finding it difficult to speak as her sobs became stronger and more emotional, she nodded reluctantly. His other hand grasped hold of hers as the obstetric team wheeled her out and in the direction of theatre. He wanted to be there every step of the way, so as they prepared for the emergency caesarean, he found a surgical gown & cap and slipped them on hurriedly, before returning to her side. She was still conscious, the anaesthetist deciding to put her on a local, as she lay there wincing in agony.

Wiping away her tears, he smiled reassuringly at her, before kissing her softly on the forehead, "Everything's under control, you'll be fine…" She couldn't help but smile at his reassurance, knowing he was by her side calmed her slightly. The whole theatre was silent, apart from the monotonous bleeping of the heart monitor. Tension gathered as the couple entwined their fingers, waiting for the slightest improvement of anything. Before they knew it, they heard the waters being broken and the consultant announcing that they were the parents of a little baby girl. However no cries from their child's lungs could be heard. Sounds of the clamps cutting the umbilical cord were heard, before the paediatrician cradled her to the special unit, in an attempt to bring her to life. Two minutes past. Nothing. Connie looked up at him, the look she gave him, dreading the worst was about to happen.

From where she lay and where he stood, they could see a smile appear slightly across the paediatrician's face, as she slid the stethoscope around her neck, before announcing that they need to transfer her to the special care baby unit. A feeling of sheer relief between the two, knowing their child had been brought to the world alive. The couple watched on as their daughter was swiftly taken away from their view. Connie glanced up at him, the tears welling up in her eyes once more. Within seconds, rapid bleeps came the heart monitor hooked up to her. Her eyes slowly closing as she became drowsier, falling into an unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3

The relatives' room was a plainly decorated part of the Maternity department. Improvements didn't occur to Michael Beauchamp, who was impatiently pacing up and down the length of the room. He waited anxiously for news on any development on his long term partner's state, following the birth of their baby daughter. Nothing crossed his mind except pure utter worry. Fear even. Fear that she wouldn't pull through any of this. He wanted to stroll back into the theatre where she lay, where people were doing their utmost best to help her pull through the enormous internal bleed she had after the delivery. But he couldn't. He had already been told to leave as her heart monitor began to sound rapidly. Sheer panic struck him. The obstetric consultant had ordered him to leave and he respected his decision. He sat himself down on one of the seats in the room, his mind in deep thought. Flashbacks of the time he had spent with her, ever since they met. The flirting. The obsession. The infatuation. The sex, but most of all, the love. 

He remembered her first day, when she was first transferred to cardiothoracics on her rotation, training as a SHO. She was a nervous young woman, who kept matters to herself, unwilling to tell anyone her problems, whether it was personal, or work related. He reminisced their first meeting, the first ever time he set eyes on her. They were both unaware of each other's lust for one another at first, but it was soon clear to the pair of them. Imagining her making her way down to his office in her sophisticated way, he smiled to himself. Every time he thought about her, he couldn't stop himself feeling the same way towards her. Almost besotted with her, but not completely obsessed. By now he knew that if he lost her, he'd be heartbroken. She grew to be a big part of her life over the past year. Nothing would cease him to love her as much as he did. They now were mother and father to a beautiful baby girl, she had to pull through.

He continued to sit there, his mind completely flooded with thoughts about what were to happen if the mother of his daughter wasn't going to be part of her life. The tears returned to his eyes, desperate to burst out, his determination halting them temporarily, before he heard the door behind him click open. It was the midwife, who had come to break the latest news to him. His head swung around to see who it was. He sprung up from where he was sitting quite urgently. "How…is…she?" he stuttered, finding it extremely difficult to find the right words to say.

"She's in a stable condition. Mr Tyler managed to stop the bleed." She announced, slightly afraid of how he was going to react. He breathed a sigh of relief, for he knew she was on the road to recovery. She smiled reassuringly, "Dave'll explain what he's done once he's finished with his next patient." He nodded with the intention of saying thank you, but failing to do so, as his entire mind could only concentrate on the fact that she had survived the risky operation. The midwife swiftly left, attending to the pregnant woman who had just arrived for a regular scan. As the door closed, he closed his eyes in sheer relief, before realising he had forgotten to ask her where Connie had been taken to recover. Deciding to embark on a search to see her, he opened the door, heading down the corridor, where he could spot the main ward. He paused by the first window, his eyes scanning the ward for her petite body. No luck. He continued to the next ward down the corridor, still no luck. His heart began to skip beats in slight panic, worried something else had happened. It seemed that all he could do lately was jump to conclusions, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't experienced anything as much as this before.

"Mr Beauchamp…" called a voice behind him. He turned around, to be faced by Dave Tyler, the obstetric consultant. Outside of hospital shifts, he knew Dave as a friendly person. He was one who was always up for a drink at the bar, and he knew Michael pretty well. The anticipation across his face was formidable. All Dave did was smile reassuringly, just like the rest of the staff. "Shall we talk about this somewhere a little more quiet?" he began, gesturing in the direction of the relatives' room, where he had been waiting for the past couple of hours. He followed Michael as he returned into the room, before closing the door behind him. Michael sat down before him, as Dave sat opposite him. He was sat on the edge of the chair, unable to stand the suspense any longer. Dave cleared his throat slowly, before he began to explain what had happened. Michael listened attentively, taking in every word he spoke. "Connie had a placental abruption following the caesarean; she lost a substantial amount of blood whilst we were trying to find the bleed. I'm sorry to break this to you Michael, but if we didn't she would've bled to death…" He paused, waiting for him to soak in all the information he had told him. Michael was in a kind of trance, which he suddenly broke out of as Dave stopped. Looking up at him, he shook his head, "No…you didn't…"

Dave nodded reluctantly, looking a little apologetic towards him, "We had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy, you know what this means…" He watched on as the cardiothoracic consultant was mentally breaking down right before his eyes. He nodded, signifying he understood what he had just been told. "Do you want some time to yourself?" Dave suggested, clearly knowing that he needed the time to gather his feelings which had been scattered everywhere. He nodded yet again, before Dave got up from his seat opposite him, heading towards the door.

"Our baby girl, how is she doing?" Michael asked as he opened the door. He turned back, smiling a little, but feeling of regret mainly covered his face. He watched on as Dave closed the door again, "We don't know how much damage has been done, but we were having trouble getting her breathing started. Her brain may have been starved of oxygen for too long, causing permanent brain damage. Tests are being done as we speak. I'm sorry Michael." His hand reached for his arm, patting it apologetically, before making his way out of the room, leaving him on his own once more. Slumping down onto the chair once again, the tears finally fell down his cheeks, the recent events now sinking into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Thought. Still dominating his mind over half an hour later. The thoughts continued to spiral around in his mind as before, whilst he still sat in the deadly silent relatives' room. Nothing but pain could describe what was going through the cardiothoracic consultant's head. The tissue he held in his head had almost fully absorbed the tears he had shed. His eyes gave away the fact he had been crying, although the effects were slowly dying away. His mind was still in complete thought, he didn't realise the door behind him had opened and someone had slipped into the room, now standing over him, watching his every move. "Mr Beauchamp…" a voice spoke. Swiftly moving his head in the direction he heard it, his eyes met the midwife's. She couldn't help but smile meekly at him before asking him if he was ready to see his partner. He nodded in acceptance almost immediately, and soon enough, he was following her to see the state Connie was in.

Bracing himself for the worst as she stopped outside one of the private rooms on the end of the corridor, he looked through the blinds into the room where she lay. It shocked him to see her there, almost lifeless. He continued to watch her through the window, unsure of whether he should go in. Looking back at the midwife, who soon ushered him in, he stepped into the quiet room, only the quiet bleeps of the heart monitor could be heard. At first he only stood from a distance, in complete silence as the midwife did Connie's regular obs, before leaving him alone with her once again. Pulling up a chair, before sitting himself upon it, he picked up her hand, still sensing the warmth within her. He squeezed it gently, relieved and unable to believe she had come this far. Watching her in her deep unconscious slumber, his other hand reached for the stray strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear, before stroking her cheek softly.

Within seconds of his touch, she stirred ever so slightly. His eyes slowly travelled up her body to meet with hers, opening a little at a time. Still a little weary from the anaesthetic, she attempted to speak. Her croaky voice startled her at first, before she swallowed and tried again. "Michael…" she whispered, her eyes looking deep into his. He couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back, before reality had caught up with her. "Tell me." she continued, reluctant to speak anymore as it caused her immense pain when she did. He fully understood her. Finding the right words to phrase this to her in his mind, he knew she had to know what happened. At the same time, she dreaded the worst had happened. Jumping to conclusions was the only thing she could endure, without facing the truth.

He looked down for a few lingering moments, the tears threatening to flow once more. Holding them back for longer, he squeezed her hand once more, "Connie, promise you'll be strong…" he began, watching her face fall a thousand miles. Nothing but worry flooded the young brunette's mind. She paused momentarily, before nodding in acceptance, biting her upper lip as hard as she could in anticipation, almost causing it to bleed.

From outside, Dave was stood, watching them through the window. They looked the perfect couple; everything was going so strong for them. And now, here he stood, watching Michael Beauchamp break the news to his lover that she could no longer have children. No only that, he had to tell her that their baby daughter was in a serious condition, where they could face having to turn off the machine that kept her alive. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes as well as the couple before his very eyes. The looks of distress grew across her face as he could vaguely hear the word "hysterectomy" from the room. She closed her eyes, hoping to believe none of this was true. His hand reached for her forehead, knowing this wasn't the worst. Dave sighed, before being called to another emergency.

Connie was not crying just yet, but he knew that once she knew about their baby girl, she would lose it. He let her absorb the first part of the night's events first, before continuing, "Listen sweetheart." Her eyes open like a hawk, looking up at him blankly. Not a single teardrop was building up at the corners of her eyes. She was a strong woman, she could handle almost anything. At this moment in time, she had taken the news much better than Michael did. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. All this time, the past 6 months. She had got herself all excited and prepared for the final 3 months of her pregnancy, knowing this was what she wanted. A family with the man she loved to pieces. They had even started window shopping for the unborn child. It was perfection as always in their eyes. So far, it hadn't occurred to her that their daughter was in an incubator in the Special Care Baby Unit, not far from where they were. It hadn't even crossed her mind. As it did, a look of curiosity could be seen.

"Our daughter, is she alright?" she asked, with a hint of nervousness. Dreading when she would eventually ask about this, his heart skipped a few beats. She propped herself up against a few pillows, so she was sitting upright as she waited for an answer. The look he eventually gave her was to become one she would never ever forget. Her left hand briefly covered her mouth as she gasped, not really knowing what to think. She knew this wasn't a sick joke, Michael wouldn't so such a thing with a scenario like this. It was reality and she had to face it. "Well?" she pleaded, looking at him completely speechless. Finally deciding that he couldn't find a way to say it to her, he got up, pulling up a wheelchair by the door to the bed. "I think it's time you saw her for yourself" he explained, as she pulled herself off the bed with his aid and onto the wheelchair.

It was a sight she had never laid her eyes on before when they reached SCBU. Not more than a dozen incubators were scattered neatly around the room. As they walked down the aisle that separated them, Connie looked at the tags on each one, searching for the child that belonged to her and Michael. Easily spotting her name on the tag, her eyes lay upon their child, attached to a ventilator. It touched her to see her daughter like this; she wheeled the chair around nearer to her, taking a closer look. She let her hand reach out into the incubator, stroking her hand as she watch her chest rise and fall rather rapidly. "What's wrong with her?" she questioned, continuing to keep her contact with the tiny baby girl before them.

"They had trouble with her breathing after she was born." he explained slowly, allowing her to take this information in slowly. She bit her lower lip gently, unable to juggle anymore feelings right at this moment in time. She finally looked up at him, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. He took her into his arms, holding her close to him, knowing that this was exactly what she needed. The tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew only the worst was inevitable, they would need a miracle to see her child pull through this. Their fingers entwined with one another, their grip becoming forever strong.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you, from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
_

The door swung open. The paediatrician appeared from the corridor outside. In her hands was a small sheet of paper. Both of them knew that she bared the results of their daughter's tests. Connie gripped his hand tighter than ever before, anxious to know what the sheet of paper had written on it. Both their eyes were locked on the paediatrician, anticipating her announcement. The tension arose within the room, only the sound of the ventilators keeping the babies alive and breathing could be heard. The paediatrician on the other hand, almost couldn't face breaking the news to them, for she was afraid of how they'd react. Collecting her thoughts together, she took a deep breath before explaining the results that were before her very eyes.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry  
_

Neither of them could believe it. Barely any of the words that were used were absorbed by their minds. According to the results of the tests carried out, their daughter had no chance of survival. They wouldn't be able to see her grow up. They wouldn't be able to see her speak her first words, go to school every day, be proud of her achievements. Dreams of them ever having their own child again had been completely shattered. Her head buried itself into his chest, her sobs becoming more emotional as time went on. "I'm sorry." replied the paediatrician, before she made her way out of the room, giving the couple time on their own. He continued to stand there, supporting her as her cries got stronger. He couldn't help but let the few tears he held back, travel down his cheek.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
_

It was sometime later when the paediatrician returned. Wanting to know if the parents of this beautiful little girl before them were ready to let her go, she watched them in their protective embrace. They had had their arms around each other for quite a substantial amount of time. Michael glanced over at her, knowing that the time was now. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, almost saturated with tears she had shed ever since she found out. She shook her head, unable to believe any of what was about to happen sink into her mind. "We can't…" she whispered, her words almost inaudible to anyone in the room. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently, easing her tears out once more. Connie glanced over at the incubator once more. She saw a baby girl. Their baby girl. Michael and hers. She couldn't understand why she had to let her go, for she looked so peaceful, sleeping away.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
_

"We have to Connie. It's sooner rather than later." was the reply from the man behind her. He knew it was the only way. Prolonging the delay would only cause more pain when time was the essence. Although he was encouraging her, deep in his heart, he didn't want it either. She looked back up at him; her sorrowful eyes were enough to show the real Connie. Behind her barrier was the true emotional woman, who had real feelings. Her heart was maimed, knowing that she had to let her daughter go. She nodded reluctantly, turning her head back towards her, her hand firmly holding his. His arms cradled her from behind, giving her all the support she needed as she watched on. The paediatrician moved around to the machine that had kept their baby alive for this long. She twisted it to the left, allowing a long, monotonous beep to sound from the machine. The machine pumped its last round of oxygen into the baby's lungs, before stopping indefinitely.

_Why can't they understand, the way we feel  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
_

She then opened the side of the incubator; she detached the tubes and carefully brought the baby girl to meet her parents for the very first time. Handing her over to Connie, whose arms cradled her softly; she swiftly left again allowing them their own private time with their daughter. She rocked her gently, admiring her with pride. Michael smiled as he watched them. For this short time, they were all a family. "What are we going to call her?" he raised, knowing that they had to give her a name.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
_

"Keira" she responded, giving her daughter a delicate kiss on the forehead, avoiding any damage to her precious child. He kneeled down beside her, pulling the blanket around her down, so that he could watch baby Keira slowly breathing her life away. They both observed rise and fall of her chest for the last time, before comprehending that she had gone. At first neither of them felt an ounce of grief; they were both blissful that they were finally a family. When reality sunk back in, Connie held her close to her, her quiet sobs returning with a vengeance.

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
_

It was a few hours later when Connie returned to her private room, following a very long time with her newborn baby, before allowing the fact that she had to let go. Michael was behind her all the way, helping her on to the bed. She was completely exhausted, but the recent events were too much on her mind to allow her to rest in peace. He brushed his hand across her forehead, telling her to get some decent rest, though he knew that she wouldn't be able to at all. The tears had stopped by now, she was now completely speechless. She remained silent, without a word, as she began to stare blankly at the wall. He knew she had to get over this in her own way. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, deprived of sleep for too long. She didn't cease to fall asleep herself; she continued to look about the room, her hands slowly running through his hair.

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together _

Several days later, Connie was given the all clear to return home. She had cheered up a little, but it was obvious that Keira was still dominating her mind. She still didn't quite believe what had happened. Michael had returned to work, but as his shift finished, he returned to Maternity to take her home with him. The car journey back home was mainly silent, only the music soothing out from the radio was heard. Soon enough, they returned to his rather large home. The engine stopped and before she knew it, the passenger door was opened and his hand reached out for her. She took hold of it slowly and she made it leisurely towards the front door. Stepping into the main hallway as he opened the door, she made her way directly to the sofa in his front room. She sat herself down gently, without a word. He followed her in, sitting himself beside her. She leant towards him, the tears re-emerging once more. His arms wrapped around her almost immediately, holding her close to him.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
_

"We'll get through this Connie…" his soft words, whispered into her ear as he continued to hold her gently. He kissed the top of her head, before leaning back against the sofa, her head buried in his chest as she whimpered delicately into it. It was going to take time for them to rebuild their lives to how it was before, but Michael knew that with their determination, it was to be soon. They were both strong independent people, each other's support would aid them to. One thing for sure, little Keira would remain in their hearts forever more. Truly something that they would never cease to forget.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always _


End file.
